gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Daggerpaine Industries
Daggerpaine Industries is a weapons manufacturing and invention factory, founded by Lawrence Daggerpaine and co-operated by Bill Plunderbones. Histroy Daggerpaine Industries started off as a small weapons maker. The weapons themselves were forged by hand by Lawrence himself. The main shop was Edgar Shipcrash Weapondry. One of, if not the most, finest weapons made by Daggerpaine Industries was the Peace Keeper Blade. After Bill joined, it expanded from just conventional weapons, to experimental ones..... Today Today, Daggerpaine Industries is a multi-trillion dollar organization, creating brand new devices. The Factory The factory itself is located in Pantano River, Cuba, Cortevos server(owned by Bill Plunderbones) *Cuba - contains the storgae facility under the jail *Cortevos observatory - near the 3 main alligators on the beach *Pantano River- main factory- contains Bill's workshop, weapon testing area, *operated by ROBOBs ( robot alligators ) *powered by XLIGHT *mini XLIGHT reactor powers main factory The Different Divisions *Research and Development- the inventors division the people here create the different items the industry manufacture. *Weapons Development- another group of inventors who make the weapons in the industry. *Weapons testing- the ppl in this group test the weapons of course they make sure the weapons work right and do wat they are programed to do. *Shipping and development- head of Simon Redskull ship building department newest division. Research and Development coming soon.. Weapons Development this divison head by Bill Plunderbones and Bounty Hunter Bill create the weapons of the industry *SAM rockets - SAm rockets r a type of SMART missile system idea from Capt. skull X they can destroy any target u point them to. *SCUD artillery - a sort of drone like thing perfect for training combatants idea from Capt. Skull X *DEC missile launcher- Destroys Everything Completely- misslies that when inputed a target they will not stop until that target is gone. idea from Michael *SKYNET defense system- CLASSIFIED *more to come... *Supplies Gadgets to the CIA Weapons Testing one of the most important parts of the weapons industry the people here test the weapons manufactured to make sure they function correctly, recieve orders correctly before distribution Shipping and Development *Head:Simon Redskull Cargo *The Company has a whole fleet of Cargo Ships headed by the S.S. SirusSS Sirius which deliver Orders across the world Luxury/Private We also build Luxury Private Ships for our more wealthier customers! Inventory *The Peace Keeper Blade/Duelist Blades (New type of swords) *Cloak device (protects light reactor and the factory from prying eyes) *XLIGHT SHIELD - barier shield generator on cuba uses light energy to create force fields *A Time Travel Machine (In the form of a DeLorean) *Factory Time Machine now in storasge and ready fro use if other one breaks or malfunctions. *A Arc Reactor (It went fine before it went into meltdown after a large blast) *Dimmensionalizer( a dimmensional portal device ) *A XLIGHT Reactor (Made to be a clean sorce after the Arc Reactor one failed) *an unknown invention(possibly the secret weapon system bill is working on) *The XL Satellite Cannon (Bring beams of power from above) DESTROYED as of may 1st 2011 in repair now *Sword of Triton ( powered by Gem Of Triton) *Blessing blades ( newest weapon created by Bou nty Hunter Bill ) *Mood Doll ( newest weapon created by Michael ) *The Gen. Of Peace Rapid Transport (G.P.R.T.) *Padres Sharkwrecker cannon ( cannon on padres volcano made by rose sharkwrecker ) *multiple new weapons swords guns staves dolls etc. * Leviathan Blade : supposedly the only thing that can kill the leviathan or seriously hurt it due to it being forged from its darkness. * new weapon systems * SAM rockets * SCUD artillery system * DEC missile launcher Current Members *Lawrence Daggerpaine: Founder *Bill Plunderbones: CEO and head resreacher/weapons division *Edward Daggerhawk: Vice CEO *Matthew O'Malley: Cheif Financial Officer. *John Breasly: Funder *Mega- Co Financeer *Bounty Hunter Bill : Co researcher/ Co weapons division *Capt. Skull X : Co weapon tester *Michael :Co weapons division/ Co research Division/Co Weapons Tester *Jack Warskull : weapons testing *Lawless : research and deveolpment division *Rose Sharkwrecker - weapons division *Jay Brightsun - research and development divison *Simon Redskull - Head of Shipping and Development *Edgar Wildrat - research and development division Joining If you wanna join, please say so in the comments and we'll send you a resume. 'Userbox' If you are accepted, use this userbox: Code: Category:Governments Category:General Of Peace Guild Members Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Groups